EL COMIENZO DE TODO
by Kary-Snape
Summary: Hermione, nuestra herm no es quien cree q es, no soy muy buena escribiendo summarys pero este fic es de una pareja q me encanta : SiriusHermione (dejadme comentarios)
1. Default Chapter

Prológo Aclaraciones importantes de este fic: Las constelaciones: Son guerreros que protegen a su dios, un dios que representa todo aquello que ha existido y siempre existirá. Hay cuatro clases de constelaciones: Las Byakko, las de kembbul, las de Suzaku y finamelme las de seiryu. Las constelaciones se caracterizan:  
Son seres hermosos tanto el hombre como la mujer.  
Practican diversos artes: la magia negra, la magia de los bosques y el  
arte de espada más el poder que se les ha atribuido como constelación  
que sea.  
Crecen con mayor rapidez, por ejemplo: un niño/a de 14 años podría  
aparentar en los ojos de un mago o de un muggle una persona de 20  
años.  
Algunas constelaciones tienden a tener relaciones con algunos magos.  
Y finalmente las constelaciones suelen tener un poder especial que al  
enfurecerse les aparece un símbolo en la frente en el cual desprenden  
todo su poder. ( Capítulo 1) Una despedida inminente. En el país de las constelaciones de Byakko tenia lugar la gran guerra, una guerra que desde antaño seguía vigente. Era una guerra entre magos y constelaciones y las atribuciones de sus tierras y sobretodo por el predominio de sus ideologías en el control de la magia. Esto perjudico la muerte masiva de muchos recién nacidos de matrimonio entre constelaciones. En una de las aldeas de este país vigente, un matrimonio había tenido una niña preciosa que desprendía un poder especial en ella. Un poder que iba más allá de todos los poderes de aquellos llamados sangres limpias ( los magos). Esta niña le pusieron el nombre de Hermione , pero su estrella era Aleisha, la estrella más deseada y temida de todos los tiempos. Sus padres sabiendo todo aquello temieron por la vida de su hija y decidieron que la llevarían al mundo muggle (el mundo de los humanos), gente sin poderes, donde allí viviría una vida normal sin preocupaciones de su mundo y de su pasado. Llevaron a su hija esa misma noche pasando por diversas ciudades ya quemadas donde muchos aurores cogían a niños recién nacidos y los quemaban en hogueras. Finalmente consiguieron salir de Byakko donde allí se dirigieron al mundo muggle.  
  
*Siguiente. 


	2. capitulo1

Capítulo 1: un mal despertar En ese momento las imágenes se empezaron a desbanercerse y unas lagrimas se inundaban en los ojos de la pequeña Hermione. Hermione se despertó, miro a su alrededor observando que estaba en Hogwarts, en su habitación y sus compañeras de cuarto durmiendo, miro el reloj eran las 6 de la mañana. Qué estrayo siempre el mismo sueño, pero porque nunca recuerdo el nombre de aquellas personas? Y porque desde muy pequeña tengo estos sueños? No lo entiendo. Ufff!!!!!!! No sé, bueno intentare otra vez ponerme a dormir así me olvidare de todas estos sueños que me atormentan desde que nací. En el hool hermione estaba consultando su nuevo horario de clase cuando vino Harry y Ron para ir almorzar con ella en el gran Comedor. Tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Hermione pues ella había crecido de un día para otro, no parecía que tuviera 15 años parecía como si tuviera 17 . Ellos no fueron los únicos en darse cuenta. Entonces Harry preguntó: Hermione te encuentras bien? Si porque lo preguntas, no sé Hermione te en con tramos un tanto crecidita pareces más mayor. No te habrás hecho alguna poción de crecimiento Herm?preguntó Ron sonriendo. Pero se puede saber en que tonterías estáis diciendo yo no e cambiado en nada sigo siendo la misma en todo. Mientras los tres se discutían apareció por detrás Draco Malfoy, con su impertinencia en su rostro como siempre. Granger !!!! Qué ! Jugando a mayores! Jjejeje . Los tres se volvieron en ese mismo instante para encontrarse cara a cara con el chico principal de la casa de las serpientes (SLYTHERIN) donde Hermione salió llorando del Gran Comedor pero antes sin haberle dando una bofetada a Malfoy. Tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron sorprendidos, Hermione nunca se comportaba así, normalmente esa clase de tonterías de ese imbécil de Malfoy, en vez de llorar ella misma se echaba a reír. Pero esta vez fue distinta, ella se había ido llorando y lo que es peor que dentro de 5 minutos empezaba la clase de Pociones, en los Dungeon con los de la clase de Slytherin algo que nunca a los de Gryffindor les hacía peor. Ya que en esa clase las humillaciones, los insultos y sobretodo la perdida en masa de puntos siempre corría en la mano del gran Profesor de pociones y tutor de la casa Slytherin: Severus Snape.  
  
*Siguiente 


	3. capitulo2

Capítulo 2: cosas que pasan! En ese momento las imágenes se empezaron a desbanercerse y unas lagrimas se inundaban en los ojos de la pequeña Hermione. Hermione se despertó, miro a su alrededor observando que estaba en Hogwarts, en su habitación y sus compañeras de cuarto durmiendo, miro el reloj eran las 6 de la mañana. Qué estrayo siempre el mismo sueño, pero porque nunca recuerdo el nombre de aquellas personas? Y porque desde muy pequeña tengo estos sueños? No lo entiendo. Ufff!!!!!!! No sé, bueno intentare otra vez ponerme a dormir así me olvidare de todas estos sueños que me atormentan desde que nací. En el hool hermione estaba consultando su nuevo horario de clase cuando vino Harry y Ron para ir almorzar con ella en el gran Comedor. Tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Hermione pues ella había crecido de un día para otro, no parecía que tuviera 15 años parecía como si tuviera 17 . Ellos no fueron los únicos en darse cuenta. Entonces Harry preguntó: Hermione te encuentras bien? Si porque lo preguntas, no sé Hermione te en con tramos un tanto crecidita pareces más mayor. No te habrás hecho alguna poción de crecimiento Herm?preguntó Ron sonriendo. Pero se puede saber en que tonterías estáis diciendo yo no e cambiado en nada sigo siendo la misma en todo. Mientras los tres se discutían apareció por detrás Draco Malfoy, con su impertinencia en su rostro como siempre. Granger !!!! Qué ! Jugando a mayores! Jjejeje . Los tres se volvieron en ese mismo instante para encontrarse cara a cara con el chico principal de la casa de las serpientes (SLYTHERIN) donde Hermione salió llorando del Gran Comedor pero antes sin haberle dando una bofetada a Malfoy. Tanto Harry como Ron se quedaron sorprendidos, Hermione nunca se comportaba así, normalmente esa clase de tonterías de ese imbécil de Malfoy, en vez de llorar ella misma se echaba a reír. Pero esta vez fue distinta, ella se había ido llorando y lo que es peor que dentro de 5 minutos empezaba la clase de Pociones, en los Dungeon con los de la clase de Slytherin algo que nunca a los de Gryffindor les hacía peor. Ya que en esa clase las humillaciones, los insultos y sobretodo la perdida en masa de puntos siempre corría en la mano del gran Profesor de pociones y tutor de la casa Slytherin: Severus Snape.  
*Siguiente. 


	4. capitulo 3

Pequeñas revelaciones ( capitulo 3) Hermione se despertó en l'ala de l'hospital rodeada por Ron, Harry, Dumbledore, el Ultramuz, "Hocicos", Snape y McGonagall. Todos los presentes miraban a Hermione algunos un tanto asustados por los cambios repentinos de ella y otros un poco curiosos por el hallazgo echo. Herrmione preguntó. - ¿ Qué me ha pasado? ¿ Porque estoy en la enfermería ? Su respuesta fue contestada por Dumbledore. -Hermione desde cuando tienes sueños estrayos? Porque? lo pregunta, dijo Hermione. Antes de que pudiera contestar Dumbledore la profesora McGonagall y tutora de la casa de Gryffindor interferio en el interrogatorio. -Albus, no hace falta que le preguntes nada, sólo en observar el cambio repentino que ha hecho, ya se puede identificar lo que es. Los presentes reunidos miraron a la profesora con un tanto de curiosidad. Cuando ella era la primera persona en defender a Hermione en cualquier circunstancia. Hermione volvió a preguntar: - Que ha dicho que soy? En que me transformado? Seguidamente fue contestada. - EN UN MONSTRUO. MÁS HUBIERA VALIDO LA PENA QUE TUS PADRES NO TE HUBIERAN TENIDO NUNCA PORQUE AQUÍ LA GENTE COMO TU DAIS ASCO!!! Dijo McGonagall. Repentinamente Dumblendore miró fijamente a Minerva que dio media vuelta y dejó al resto del grupo en el Hospital y a Hermione llorando. Remus se sentó en cama con Hermione y le dijo: Tú no eres un monstruo eres el ser más hermoso que ha nacido entre los tres mundos y la estrella más esperada en todos los tiempos. Hermione dijo: Porque me dice esto profesor no le entiendo. Harry y Ron se miraron un poco estupefactos por la respuesta de su amiga, Sirius la ayudo a levantarse de la cama para que se mirara su nuevo aspecto en un espejo. Hermione se miró con un poco de miedo, pero lo que vio reflectado era más de todo aquello que hubiera esperado: su pelo largo hasta la cintura de color azul celeste y unos ojos lilas esmeraldas, más no comentar su cambio de físico repentino, pero el símbolo ya no estaba Albus la cogió de la mano y la hizo sentarse en una silla cercana y le dijo: - Lo que acabas de contemplar en el espejo es tu aspecto real, si te soy franco, no me imaginaba que nunca llegarías a romper el hechizo, que te puse yo encima ,cuando eras niña, cuando tus padres me pidieron que te escondiera llevan dote a una familia de muggles. Pero gracias ha este pequeño incidente ( Albus lo dijo mirando de reojo a Snape) tendremos más ventajas a vencer a Voldemort. Antes que Hermione pudiera decir algo: Sirius interfirió: - Albus¿ porque va ser una ventaja para nosotros para vencer a Voldemort? - Sirius no te precipites a preguntar, tiempo al tiempo y sino ya me dirás más a delante. Snape mientras tanto miraba de otra forma a Hermione incluso de distinta forma de la que la miraba cuando era una chica muggle. - Hermione debes descansar porque esta noche va ser muy larga. Dijo Albus. - Severus, Sirius y Remus podrías acompanyarme a mi despacho me gustaría presentaros a una persona. Y Vosotros dos mejor que dejéis descansar a Hermione ya que hoy va ser tal vez el día más largo de su vida. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------ Sirius, Remus y Snape fueron al despacho de Albus Dumbledore para encontrarse a un hombre al cual desprendía una belleza extrema, su luminosidad expandia toda la estancia. Dumbledore lo saludo con mucho ímpetu ( Albus es GAY?) Jejejejejeje Los tres se quedaron extrañados de aquel hombre que estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore. Albus se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta y les dijo: - Este es Chichiri un viejo amigo mío, somos amigos desde que éramos estudiantes. Tanto los tres se miraron asombrados. Snape entretanto fue pensando: ¿ Como puede ser que un hombre tan joven que debe tener como máximo 24 años haya sido amigo de Albus? Su pregunta fue respondida por Chichiri: Únicamente porque las constelaciones crecemos antes pero envejecemos mucho más despacio que cualquier criatura de los tes mundos. - Entonces usted tiene...- 160 años, jejeje los años pasan Albus para otros bastante rápido y para otros no tanto. Sirius interrumpió la conversación de los amigos para que les explicara todo aquello que había pasado, ya que él estaba un tanto más preocupado por Hermione que por otra persona. (XD jejeje pq puede ser). -Perdona Sirius tienes razón nos estamos desviando del tema. Aleisha hace un momento que se ha despertado en la enfermería, transformada en su estado normal, y todo a sido a causa de la discrepancia de una humillación. Chichiri iba observando a Albus e iba escuchando la narración de lo sucedido. Al terminar lo ocurrido. - Me gustaría ver a la chica. dijo Antes de que Albus podiera contestar Sirius se interpuso en su camino .- Usted todavía no nos ha dicho quien es usted y que hace aquí ,es más que relación puede tener usted con Hermione? ( esto último lo dijo mirando a Albus). Chichiri paro en seco miro a Sirius y le contestó: Mi nombre es Chichiri y soy un guardián del Dios Susako. La chica que hay en la enfermería es Aleisha una constelación de Susako también, hija de Orfe y de Satín grandes guardianes también de su tierra. Lo que ahora solo puedes saber esque aquí ella corre peligro por ser lo que es. Así que ahora aparta y dejame ver a la chica. - HERMIONE ES UNA BRUJA.- dijo Sirius antes de que Chichiri abriera la puerta. Chichiri se volvió hacia Sirius.- Ya no lo es. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será. Ella sólo es una estrella de Susako y tiene que volver a su hogar para tener la educación que se le denegó cuando ella nació y poder recuperar su verdadero poder, en vez de estar jugando a calderillas y escobillas. Sirius le brillaban los ojos de rabia. Sabiendo que lo que había dicho aquel hombre no era verdad . Entonces preguntó Remus calmando un poco la ira de Sirius .- Usted a dicho que ella se tendrá que ir, pero todavía no nos ha dicho que "utilidad podrá tener Hermione el día de mañana en la lucha de Voldemort. Chichiri ya abriendo la puerta contestó : - Tiempo al Tiempo y cerró la puerta tras de si.  
  
... CONTINUARA... 


	5. capitulo 4

( capitulo 4) Los sentimientos de Sirius/ Remus/ Severus La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, entrando por ella Chichiri y detrás suyo a grandes zancadas los demás. Chichiri se acercó a Hermione con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, observando cada milímetro de su cuerpo, se sentó en su cama y le retiró unos mechones del pelo que le caían en las mejillas. En ese momento Sirius le apartó la mano - ¿ Cómo te atreves? Hermione empezó a despertar, abriendo sus ojos muy despacio. Estaba todavía en la enfermería. Todo le dolía. - Como te encuentras Aleisha? Dijo Chichiri. -NO LO VES!!! esta cansada, tiene que descansar este cambio le ha producido dolor, en todas las partes de su cuerpo y no es bueno que Usted la moleste. Sirius dijo Severus ,- deja a Hermione en paz. Siempre metiéndo donde no te importa, metiendo las narices en todas partes, bueno, la diferencia que hay ahora, esque no tienes a tus amiguitos para pasartelo bien ( jejeje) sólo tienes a ese licratopo y a ti que te buscan los de la perrera. SEVERUS. Dijo Albus Dumbledore - relaje monos todos , estamos un tanto nerviosos. Hermione miraba la escena un tanto sorprendida. Remus se inclinó hacia Herm - Cómo te encuentras? Bien profesor , - no, hace falta que me llames profesor, llamame simplemente Remus guiñándo un ojo. Hermione no sabía que pensar desde su cambio todo habían sido sorpresas. Chichiri se acercó hacia ella otra vez sin el impedimento de Sirius. Se Sentó: - Te acuerdas de mi? Sabes quien soy pequeña?. Yo ha usted le e visto en alguna parte. No se donde pero... - Yo te hablado alguna vez en sueños, explicando quien eres, de donde eres y quienes son tus padres. Haz memoria? SIIIIII Usted es Chichiri!!!! Pero porque ? No lo entiendo? Entonces mis padres no son... Esto último lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Chichiri la abrazó muy tiernamente.- No te preocupes, vas a volver a casa con tú familia y aunque no con la gente que has vivido hasta ahora. No era tú familia, pero los podrás ver como siempre, ahora no, ni mañana tampoco pero algún día todos podremos estar juntos sin que nadie y nadie nos lo enpida de acuerdo pequeña.( que bonito) Ahora te voy a explicar tu historia, la de tus padres. - Mejor lo veras, ya que las palabras son efímeras y las imágenes quedan para siempre. """BLASH BACK"""" Nikitsu CORRE hay que llegar antes a casa, porque como se den cuenta esos magos van a matarnos, hay que llegar como antes a casa de Tomite para a visar a los demás de que los enemigos están al acecho de nuestro país. Los caballos se detenieron, en una casa ( bueno mejor dicho en un palacio un tanto pintoresco) esos dos muchachos entraron en la casa y se enconraron a Tokaki en el comedor con una cara un tanto triste. Que es lo que pasa? No hay que perder tiempo hay que irse de aquí. Dijo Nikitsu. Pero paro de golpe porque en una de las habitaciones oyeron el llanto de un bebé. Nikitsu miró a Tokaki y dijo hay que llevarla lejos...pero no termino la frase. Un sonido fuerte se oyó desde las montañas, una luz empezó a banyar de sangre el país, mujeres, niños, y ancianos corrían por las aldeas pidiendo piedad. Coge a la niña Orfa gritó Tokaki desde el comedor. Orfa salió asustado, mi mujer no esta en condiciones para salir acaba de dar a luz y todavía esta muy débil. - No te preocupes Orfe hay que salvar a Hermione de esos tiranos.- Pero Satin Tú no estas en condiciones para ir a ningún sitió. No te preocupes cariño hay que sacar a la niña lo más rápido posible del país. - Pero como? Todo lo deben tener controlado, los valles,los ríos y además nos han anulado el poder, para que no nos pudiéramos escapar.- dijo Tomite. Hay una persona que si nos podría ayudar, es un buen mago y también buen amigo mío si se lo pedimos... POR EL AMOR DE DIOS SATIN como se te pueden ocurrir esas ideas, que un estúpido mago se hubiera enamorado de ti cuando hacías aprendizaje en Hogwarts no significa que le tengamos que implorar ayuda.( ella y ella se enamoro de él...) Orfa tu esposa tiene razón tal vez ese mago sea la única oportunidad que tenga la niña para salvarse. Pero como vamos a salir? Tokaki sonrió, tal vez esos necios nos puedan arrebatar los poderes adquiridos durante los años pero nuestros natos.NO! TOKAKI!!!! Desde cuando tu.... Imbécil quieres salvar a tú esposa y a tú hija? Pues deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas. - Coge a la niña Satín ponte en el medio de la habitación yo os teletransportare hacía Hogwarts. Orfe se despidió de su esposa , como si fuera la última vez que se volvieran a ver. - No te preocupes Satín pronto estaremos juntos. En ese momento paso dos cosas ;la casa empezó arder y entraron unos seres encapuchados en el comedor y Tokaki ya había empezado la teletransportación dirigiendose lo más rápido que le permitían sus poderes a Hogwarts. Los gritos se oían y la visión de la muerte de sus amigos era imborrable para Satín y Tokaki. La Teletrasportación concurrió apareciendo de inmedianto en el despacho de Albus. Donde se quedo asustado. Fue corriendo hacia ellos. - Satín estas sangrando! TOKAKI donde vas? Vuelvo a dar muerte a esos desgraciados.- dijo Y desapareció. Albus Dumbedore se dio cuenta que no era la única persona a parte de Satín que había sido teletrasporta había otra persona. Satin lo cogió por el brazo- Albus salva la niña, por favor, Salvala!!! No se la entregues a aquellas personas que tu llamas amigos que aparte de ser mi hija también es hija tuya!!! Satín!!! Dijo Albus con los ojos ensarcados.Entonces soy padre..., entonces la noche de nuestro reencuentro dio fruto a este ser tan precioso. La puerta se abrió de inmediato. MINERVA!!! Albus que es lo que sucede? A prisa coge la niña hay que llevarlas como antes a la interfería sin que nadie se de cuenta. Pero Albus si son... CALLATE!!! Haz lo que te digo. Las llevaron a la interfería. Satín fue curada y la niña acunada en los brazos de su padre natural. Satín yo sólo puedo protegerte a ti...... Albus, que estas diciendo... Se que parece cruel pero la mejor manera de salvarla es quitándo el poder que tiene y enviandola con alguna familia muggle, que viva una vida normal y el día de mañana ya se lo explicaremos todo. Albus... Es nuestra hija yo no quiero desprenderme de ella. Y yo tampoco Satín pero la mejor manera es enviandola en un sitio que no puedan encontrarla lo entiendes, mi vida( Albus estaba llorando, había encontrado a su hija y la volvería a perder, pero todo será para bien no creéis P) Pues entonces ahora vengo!! Albus desapareció: apareciendo en una iglesia, dejando a su única hija en el altar mayor con una nota y se volvió a Hogwarts. GET BACK... La bola paro en seco y el encantamiento desapareció todos los presentes miraban a Albus Dumbledore y Hermione estaba llorando. Hermione dijo Albus Dumbledore en un susurro. Yo amaba a tu madre y todavía la amo, tú eres hija mía. ....CONTINUARA..... GEMMA. JEJEJE ESTA INTERESANTE????? DEJADME REDWIERS.........PLEASE!!!!! 


	6. capitulo6

Capítulo 6: Un futuro cercano  
  
Detrás de la puerta la esperaba Remus, Albus y Sirius.  
  
Hermione los miro con un poco de nervios y miedo. - Herm esta bien.- dijo Sirius un tanto preocupado. -Si , bueno eeeee pudiese hablar un momento contigo Sirius, antes que nada? Claro no te preocupes dime: -Me gustaría si pudiese ser a solas por favor? Dijo mirando al suelo.  
  
Antes que se fueran, Albus le guiño el ojo y se fueron pero antes que se fueran Remus la jalo por el brazo y le beso en la mejilla susurrando al oído: . - No te preocupes pequeña, nunca niegues lo que tu corazón siente y se fue.  
  
En ese momento Sirius la miro con aquellos ojos negros, -Herm.. Que té pasa? Hermione empezó a hablar.  
  
-Mira Sirius, yo... Te... Bueno, eee hace tiempo que me fije en ti, no sé porque, no sé si son tus ojos tus labios o este porte que llevas, pero tu cariño y tu amistad contigo me ha hecho un regalo: Estoy enamorada de ti Sirius .  
  
Sirius se quedo mudo, no sabía que decir, herm al ver que su Sirius no le contestaba. Entre lagrimas se disculpo:  
  
- lo siento por haberte molestado, yo solo... creí que... Como siempre... Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque los labios de Sirius estaban en los suyos, respirando su aroma, mordiéndolos muy apasionados. Cuando acabaron de pronunciarse este fantástico beso: Sirius la miro a los ojos con mucho cariño: Yo también te amo y estoy enamorado de ti. Quiero ir contigo a este viaje no quiero dejarte sola, deseo estar contigo ahora y siempre no quiero que te pase nada malo, porque nunca me lo perdonaría. Yo creí que nunca te fijarías en mí, ya siendo un hombre tan mayor. Pero me gustaría Proponente algo? Sirius se puso de rodillas y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra. Hermione no sabía que decir estaba radiante de felicidad.  
  
-Herm antes que me amaras ya tenias mí corazón, te entrego el mío ahora, para siempre, Quieres ser mi novia ahora y más adelante mi esposa?  
  
En ese momento Herm se lanzo hacía Sirius, que cayo al suelo, proliferando besos de felicidad de ella. Él emocionado por la actitud de ella sonrió. -Y bien? Preguntó. -Que me dices te casaras conmigo, serás la madre de mis hijos?  
  
Mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, abrió la caja de terciopelo negra y le puso un anillo precioso en el dedo de ella.  
  
Hermione miro el anillo y volvió a mirarlo a él.  
  
Si Sirius quiero ser solo y únicamente tuya. Para amarte y respetarte siempre mi vida.  
  
Sirius la abrazo con mucho cariño y mientras tanto un lagrima de  
felicidad desprendía de sus ojos.  
  
Pero havia alguien más que estaba presenciando la escena, alguien cuyo nombramiento no le gusto lo que estaba viendo y mucho menos lo que estaba oyendo. ............................................................................ ........................................................... Entre tanto en la salida de Howgarts Albus hablaba con Chichiri.  
  
-Será peligroso este viaje, cuando lleguéis mánda una lechuza ya que creo que me voy a pasar la noche en vela.  
  
JAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!  
  
- Albus que no están lejos además será un viaje entretenido para la chica. ¿-Cuándo volveréis pregunto Remus un tanto preocupado? -Pues...  
  
Pero no termino la frase.  
  
En la entrada empezaban a venir Sirius y Herm abrazados muy tiernamente. Las cinco personas que estaban allí les miraron encuriosidos.  
  
-SIRIUSSSSS se puede saber que habéis hecho durante todo este tiempo? Pregunto Remus.  
  
-Hombre, !!!! Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picara. A mí me hubiera gustado estar un tiempo más, pero bueno que le va hacer, ya terminaremos lo que no hemos empezado cuando lleguemos ( miro a Herm y esta se puso muy roja) hay que practicar antes de consumir el matrimonio hermione cariño.  
  
-QQQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE??????????????????????''' Preguntaron todos.  
  
-Tú y Sirius os casareis, Cuando? Como? Desde cuando estáis juntos?  
  
Pregunto Harry anonadado. Hermione se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:  
  
-Harry no voy hacer nada sin tú consentimiento, ante todo él es tu padrino. Tú decides. Vale?  
  
Harry la miro y en vez de enfadarse felicito a su amiga y abrazo a Sirius.  
  
Todo lo bonito se desvaneció en ese momento:  
  
-Aleisha es mejor que nos marchemos, ya, tenemos mucho camino por delante, y además este camino solo puede hacer tú y yo no te puedo acompañar nadie de aquí. -Pero? Sirius intervino.  
  
-Tú no puedes venir con nosotros, la concertación que necesita ella, tú se la vas aderrogar, además ya la tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para mover tú sardina con ella el tiempo que quieras. Pero dime una cosa, cuando te canses de ella con quien te vas a ir? ( Esto último lo dijo con desprecio).En cada palabra que decía Sirius se enfurecía. Remus le poso una mano en el hombro de Sirius, y le dijo :  
  
-no te preocupe ella estará bien. No hagas caso a esas palabras necias, que solo harás que preocuparte inútilmente.  
  
- Pero fue cortado por Albus, Herm despidete de nosotros y márchate el tiempo pasa y tu seguridad aquí ya no es muy segura. Hermione miro con recelo a su " padre" y se fue hacía Harry y Ron. Los abrazó, y les dio un beso a cada uno, ellos le devolvieron el beso, e intentaron desviar la mirada para que ella no se entristeciera. Se fue hacía Remus y lo abrazó también, él le susurro:  
  
-Vete con cuidado. Y escríbenos por favor? Me gustaría saber como estas de vez en cuando, ya que... Yo también siento algo parecido como Sirius. Hermione se separo lo miro y... Pero no pudo pronunciar palabras. Sirius la había cogido de la cintura y le estaba besando el cuello, la giro y le dio un beso de 5 minutos de duración. La volvió a mirar a los ojos, -cuídate cariño, te echare mucho de menos, y la volvió a besar. Entre tanto Chichiri se estaba mirando la escena con desprecio, al igual que algunos otros presentes.  
  
Al acabar ese beso, Hermione se dirigió hacia Albus "su padre". Se miraron. Entonces él la abrazó muy tiernamente.  
  
- Ve con cuidado hija mía. Espero que nada malo te ocurra. Y si este idiota se pasa de listo contigo me lo dices vale.Se lo dijo mientras miraba a Chichiri y a Sirius entre tanto.  
  
-Venga, Venga, ya basta de besos, abrazos y de tonterías, ya es hora que nos marchemos tenemos que llegar como antes, Venga herm sube al caballo. Dijo Chichirri que ya estaba encima de su caballo. Herm se subió al caballo con la ayuda de Sirius. Que la volvió a besar  
  
Dio ella la vuelta a su caballo para contemplar por última vez Howgarts, le dio una patada al caballo y salieron los dos aprisa cabalgando.  
  
Cuando se fueron tanto Harry como Ron empezaron a llorar, su mejor amiga se iba, y ellos dos esperarían ansiosos su vuelta. Entre tanto Albus se acercó a Sirius y le dijo:  
  
-Dime una cosa, ante todo quien te ha dado permiso para que le pidas la mano de mi hija? ( miro a Sirius con ojos picarones), Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta, Dime Sirius? Crees que voy a consentir que te cases con ella? Albus yo, la quiero. Daría mi vida a ella, si me lo pidiera, ella es mi luz por la mañana y mi luna en la noche. Quiero que sea feliz, al igual que usted, y me haría un gran honor si usted me aceptara como su futuro yerno. Albus entre tanto se estaba mirando la escena, cuando Sirius acabó él le sonrió. Sirius, accedo que te cases con mi hija, ya que eres un hombre bueno, pero como te pases,... Por lo más mínimo... Té las veras conmigo, ya que ella es mi única hija que tengo. ( jejeje te voy a colgar por las pelotas. Pensó Albus mientras tanto. Y volvieron todos al Castillo. Sin saber muy bien que pasaría. ............................................................................ ........................................................ Pronto más cap prometo  
  
*Siguiente. 


	7. capitulo7

7.Un camino largo y un país espléndido.  
  
Los caballos iban rápido y la noche acechaba cada vez más, su oscuro manto negro, la noche hacía estremecer la piel de lo fría que aparentaba.. El bosque oscuro daba un tanto de miedo, la verdad ni loca se hubiera metido en ese sitio a no fuera caso de necesidad. Y este es un caso dios, me dirijo velozmente en el lugar de donde procedo. Con un desconocido, que realmente no se si debo realmente si debo confiar. La voz de Chichiri la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. -Ya casi estamos llegando ves al fondo esa luz? Que luz, yo solo veo una llanura sin hierba solo polvo. Arriba me refiero. Levante la vista y vi: Que ya no era de noche, sino de día que la llanura de polvo se había convertido en un prado precioso con flores y pastos para animales, el cielo era de un azul marfil, y nos estabamos penetrando ( quiero decir) entrar dentro de ese país, que desde fuera parecía un cementerio para animales y dentro era un mundo maravilloso.  
  
Aferramos más los caballos y fuimos mucho más rápido hacía nuestro destino, no quedaba lejos decía Chichiri cada media hora, pero a mi todo aquello era precioso pero al mismo tiempo se me hacía una eternidad. Otra vez Chichiri me desveló de mis pensamientos, para indicarnos que habíamos llegado a una población . Que sitio es este Chichiri? Estamos en Konan. El país de nuestro querido emperador. Y donde viviremos? En casa del emperador ( dijo con una sonrisa de bondad). Ven no nos retrasemos, seguramente los demás y el mis mi si m o emperador estaran esperando-nos ansiosos nuestra vuelta, apresurémonos. Nos dirigimos hacía una gran puerta de oro, Donde los soldados habrieron la puerta, y entramos en esa espléndida morada. Bajamos de los caballos, nos quitamos las capas, que nos habían servido para taparnos del viaje exhausto. Me dedique a observar donde estaba. Era un patio grande y esplendido con grandes escaleras al fondo que debían dar la entrada en esa majestusosa morada, rodeada de columnas decoradas con dragones y pajaros dorados. En ese momento la puerta se abrio: Apareciendo un hombre, con una larga melena gris, ojos del color de la miel, con una tunica larga, de edad 20 años, joven y apuesto.  
  
Yo me lo estaba mirando con la boca abiera, sin darme cuenta me fije que Chichiri se estaba arrodillando me cogia del brazo con un movimiento rapido, diciendome: -Arrodillate, este es el emperador y le deves lealtad.  
  
En ese momento de detras suyo, aparecieron cuatro individuos más, de gran belleza, todos barones, con estranyas ropas como las que llevamos yo y Chichiri.  
  
El emperador se acerco a nostros, le dio una gran sonrisa a Chchiri, me miro y me dijo: -Tu eres Aleisha, verdad? Si señor contesté. Puedes levantarte. Al levantarme pude percibir las miradas de los otros presentes como me miraban con alegría y carinyo.Realmente esos rostros me parecían familiares. La voz del emperador, me volvió a dejar en la tierra. - Mi nombre es Hotojori y soy el Emperador del Konan, espero que estes bien aqui, ya que este es tu hogar.  
  
Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra el emperador, me estraba estrayendo en sus fuertes brazos para abrazarme y me dijo: Te esperado durante mucho tiempo, ahora ya estas aqui, estamos todos reunidos, para poder prepararte y hacer que te vuelvas a sentir como en casa. Ven que te presentare a las demas constelaciones. Me dirigio hacía los demás:  
  
Y cada uno de ellos se fue presentando: Mi nombre es Tasuki, y mi poder es el fuego del infierno. Yo soy Nuriko y mi poder es la fuerza superir a ningun otro ser.  
Eso promobio las carcajadas de los demás. Mi nombre es Hatsumo y mi poder es de curación. A mi ya me conoces Aleisha, soy Chchiri. Y mi nombre es Hotohori, y mi poder es el poder habil de la espada, al ser compañeros puedes llamarme por mi nombre, no hace falta que me llames Señor. En ese momento salto Tasuki y dijo:  
  
-Y entre todos intentaremos que te sientas como en casa, te ayudaremos para poner tus poderes en perfeccion. Venga mejor que entremos, para comer, dormir y a si poder mañana poder empezar con el entrenamiento. 


	8. capitulo8

En un claro del bosque oscuro había todo un seguido de hombres enmascarados en los cuales en el centro estaba situado un hombre de piel blanca como la nieve, con cara de serpiente, porte majestuoso pero sonrisa malévola, no era otro que Lord Voldemort. Aquel hombre abrió su capa como una águila imperial y se sentó en su silla dónde sus vasallos se colocaron a un alrededor en muestra de respecto.  
  
-Que noticias hay de Howgarts? Dijo Voldemort. Los mortíferos reunidos allí, empezaron a chismorrear entre ellos.  
  
-Callaos!! Dijo susurrando Voldemort. Cualquier muggle que hubiera estado por allí cerca husmeando se le hubieran puesto los pelos de punta.  
  
Del grupo de vasallos allí presente rompió el grupo un individuo con una mano amputada.  
  
-Amo, si hay nuevas de Howgarts. Aquello lo dijo inclinándose a su amo de forma respetuosa.  
  
-dime colagusano. -Es a cerca de la hija de Albus.  
  
-Sigue, que no tengo todo el tiempo anunció Lord.  
  
Peter tragó saliva y siguió.  
  
-Amo, la sangre mezclada, se ha ido con una constelación a su mundo, y la chica no es otra que Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Potter señor.  
  
Acabado se inclinó y se retiró.  
  
-Estas diciendo Colagusano que la sangre ducia Granger es la hija de Albus?  
  
-Así es, mi señor, consiguió balbucear Peter, pero también hay algo más.  
  
-Vamos no me impacientes más, y dilo ya y si tú información no es de mi agrado pagaras las consecuencias.  
  
-Lo es señor. Dijo Peter tartamudeando.  
  
-La muchacha Granger tiene un poder especial como su madre.  
  
-Que quieres decir?  
  
-Ella mi amo, es una constelación y no una cualquiera sino una de Suzaku.  
  
SUZAKO """resonó las palabras por todo el claro de aquel tenebroso bosque"""". Fue tal la impresión que los ojos de los presentes se abrieron como platos.  
  
Voldermort se levantó acarició la cabeza de Peter y le sonrió.  
  
-Así que ella es una constelación de verdad? Y esta con las otras en el otro mundo? Seguramente Albus quiere sacar partido con ella en la guerra.  
  
Otro fiel vasallo rompió el silencio.  
  
-Amo entonces que vamos hacer?  
  
-No te apures Lucius haremos que ella se ponga de nuestro lado. Respondió Lord.  
  
Entonces en el circulo se volvió a romper por otro fiel.  
  
-Señor, intervino un muchacho entre el grupo, se inclinó en acto de respecto.  
  
-Hay una forma para que Granger este de nuestro lado.  
  
-Habla Krum, te escucho. -Las constelaciones normalmente llegan al punto de maduración a los 18 años, a esa edad no se las puede manipular. Pero si una ellas crece antes de lo previsto ( el caso de Granger) se la puede bloquear de una forma muy sencilla.  
  
-Como? Responde ( contesto impaciente.  
  
-Hay que hacerla concubina de esa forma se la podrá manipular de la manera que nos apetezca.  
  
-Pero para ello tiene que ser virgen. Dijo Malfoy.  
  
-JAJAJA!!! De eso no se preocupe sólo tiene 15 años.  
  
Voldermort sonrió y alzó los brazos y dijo: -Señores ara beberos en honor de la Señorita Granger que dentro de poco serà de los nuestros.  
  
Bueno y hasta aquí.  
  
Pronto más capítulos.  
  
Nota importante de la autora:  
  
Lo siento por la tardanza, casi tenía olvidado este fic, pero prometo siempre que pueda enviar otro capitulo.  
  
Por favor dejadme comentarios Besos Kary_Snape. 


End file.
